


The Path Taken

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: K for Keeper.





	The Path Taken

**Author's Note:**

> 5前传小说补充了一个设定，空间通道的大小和能通过的恶魔强大程度成正比（这也是为什么游戏最后尼禄觉得再也见不到他爹他叔了，这俩太强，不知怎样的传送门才够他们钻回来）。

许多人认为我是个只会唱歌和烹饪的无趣女性。不幸的是，这竟然是真的。

不过我自认在这两方面做得还不错，前者是出于热爱和长期的训练，后者则是因为，我能看到。

比如这些巧克力熔岩蛋糕，我能看到它们什么时候烤得最为恰到好处。其中两块的面糊调得比其它稀一些，因为尼禄喜欢更加棉软的口感，而妮蔻那块只用了三分糖，她不喜欢太甜——那意味着需要更多水分。三个孩子都爱脆一点儿，健康起见我也减少了糖，但没有额外加水。但丁先生总是要求额外甜度，不过经测试其实他分辨不出两者的区别，所以我还是准备了常规配料的版本，毕竟尼禄小时候闹过虫牙，恶魔血统也不能从龋齿手中保护他。

维吉尔先生第一次来，没有人知道他的偏好，不过听说他本就喜欢巧克力，所以我猜具体口感影响不大。面粉和糖都过了三次筛；妮蔻改装了特别好用的厨房装备，她可爱到让人觉得拿着义肢搅拌和打发原料完全不奇怪了，甚至可以说有点好玩；只要保证火候恰到好处——就是现在，烤箱叮地一声停止加热。

这比完美时机早了半分钟，但尼禄会走进厨房要求帮忙，然后极有可能烫到自己——他来了，我请他看好孩子们，免得他们到处乱跑打翻东西（虽然他们不会），他去了，耗时半分钟。此时就是熔岩蛋糕最美妙的瞬间，外层焦香，馅心流动，我端着它们来到后院，妮蔻贴心地帮忙开门。维吉尔先生起身致谢，真叫人不好意思，他还没尝到呢。

但丁先生吃得太快，没有等到巧克力流心放凉，现在正捂着喉咙雪雪呼痛——幸好他能够立刻痊愈。其实我看到了，可惜无法提醒他，因为事情正是如此安排的：我能看到即将发生和不太可能发生的事，却一个字也不能说。所有与那些画面相关的词句都会湮灭在声带上。也不能写，没有凡间的墨水和纸页足以承担它的重量。

教团的藏书室确实秘密保存着那样的书卷，它们材质无人能辨，表述晦涩不明。我被训练使用那样模棱两可的方式透露所见，可惜就是提醒不了克雷多和尼禄在会下雨的天气带伞。千年以前，皮媞亚女祭司点燃月桂枝叶、升起香雾，用以蒙蔽神祇、口述天意。我也循令进行类似的尝试，结果那些不太便宜的调料后来都进了厨房。我就是在那时爱上了烹饪，于是这个能力长期以来唯一的作用就是判断料理操作的时机。最后他们只能简单地相信我拥有某种难以利用的力量，安排我领唱颂诗。有时我忍不住想，如果我当时学会了，也许后来就能警示哥哥不要过于信任教团；尼禄和但丁先生曾经分别私下向我道歉，为没能救下他，我知道他们不必——我见到的任何一个画面都无法留住他。

这个秘密理应伴我走入坟墓，不过尼禄好像并非一无所觉——在红墓的那个月，他向我寻求建议的次数多得前所未见。我仍然什么都不能说，幸好我看到的都不太糟。

接着他在那时拨了电话。

问出“是不是遇到了什么”的时候，我才意识到自己的脸上湿了。我知道他遇到了什么，也知道他能够选出那条正确的道路——尼禄似乎也知道——于是以下这些都没有发生：

但丁先生没有被双子之间的战斗耗尽体力，因而在昏迷中错过了兄长简短的告别——维吉尔先生轻斥语言的轻浮，以及自己会以行动阐明，将诗集交托弟弟之后便纵身跃下云间；没有在枝盘崩落时方才转醒，即使竭力鼓翼也只能见证异树破开的空间通道寸寸合拢，自魔界一侧被封印起来。

那本珍贵的书也没有在他醒来之前坠向深渊，又被重力撕扯成翻飞的诗篇。

他不必在接下来的几个月里惴虑不安，唯恐人间不知何日又会升起接天的恶魔造物，却也隐秘地期待两界之门能被再次打开，直至一日翠西小姐将一道漏网裂缝的消息告知于他；不必目睹那道裂缝如何与此前的通道一样在魔力的作用下愈合，于是忧思愈发繁杂，敦促他追踪所有其它的裂缝。偶尔有新的罅隙诞生，却都在他赶到之前被关闭，它们如同高加索山上的鹰，反复啄食同一处伤口，但也让他得以确认兄长仍然生存，活在他们父亲的故乡，或许还过得不错，才有余力处理这些于魔界来说不成问题的问题。

我希望自己能够告诉他和尼禄维吉尔先生的境况——我只能看到与人界相接的一点儿景象，在那些零碎的片段里，他击败了每一个憎恨他双亲血脉的敌人，终于一呼百诺，叫他们不得不俯首称臣。

他们这会儿正坐在白夹竹桃的树荫里，维吉尔先生抬手抹去但丁先生嘴角的巧克力酱，然后被叼住手指舔舐干净。大约是因为听到我的脚步声，他们忽然与对方分开。我在场时，他们好像会刻意与彼此保持距离，也许是怕我接受不了——但我很高兴他们有机会偷偷亲近，而不是和那个错误的今天一样，只能隔着同一道魔界之门无言伫立，各自对抗直接跨过去的诱惑，想象身在另一侧的彼此。

那道不存在的门开始漏出恶魔，从最弱小的到渐渐变强，让人忍不住生出毫无根据的怀疑：如果只是清理它们而对通道本身放任不管，他们中最强大的那一个会不会最终也来到人间？而门前的那些自言自语也从未被说出口：

“这次怎么这么慢，老哥该不会……年纪大了吧。”

“这些小的……也不知道能不能给他们带来些额外进账。”

这让我几乎又落下泪来。

我看到维吉尔先生终于抽出那把艺术品一般的长刀，将粘连的空间一点一点剔去。但丁先生撑着头坐在门口，注视它一点一点消失，然后在那一无所有的城市废弃一角坐了半日，这才起身离开，开始等待不知何时才会出现的下一道门，脸上浮现出微弱的满足。

毕竟他们在为同样的事而努力。

几年之后，但丁先生拜访我们。“新的Qliphoth长出来了——我被之前那棵输过血，所以感觉得到——做好准备。我也不知道为什么这么快。”他对尼禄说。

他们交换眼神，显然想到了维吉尔先生，但我知道并非如此。他确实用自己的血喂养了几天那株幼苗，然后仿佛忽然丧失了所有耐心，直接斩草除根。所以但丁先生又来了，显然极为迷惑：“它不见了……喂，那个眼神什么意思？我真的没耍你！”

接着他似乎终于忍不住泄露出一线悔恨。“如果那时我让维吉尔明白，他是……被需要的……”

于是他们一同陷入沉默。

——不过这些全都没有发生，尼禄及时赶到了，在那一刻，巨石滚回山巅，纺锤被高高举起，命运吞噬了宛如孪生兄弟的另一个。尼禄没有当场带回他的父辈，但是他们终于越过天堑，回到人间，眼下在我们的后院，享用蛋糕、茶以及亲友的陪伴。

尼禄之前说要让维吉尔先生教他小提琴，好能为我伴奏。他们都被但丁先生赶去了地下室——不然邻居想必已经报警了。但丁先生正在凝神细听，发现我在看他之后睐了睐眼：“这对父子真是……我打赌你更喜欢吉他，对不对？”

 

END


End file.
